User blog:Createsans/Friendship Doesn't Die (Fanfic)
Chapter 1 Terri's POV: As I said, Vincent looked tired. I decided to talk to him. "Vincent?" I asked, he looked at me, the same white, dead eyes I recognized years ago. He recognized my green eyes. "Terri..." He said, and smiled slightly. I smiled back. "So... You have kids now?" I asked, he nodded. "You havent met them yet." He said, then called his kids over. "Terri, these are Jesse, Dove, Nera and Tabby." Vincent introduced his children to me. They shook my hand and I smiled. "Hello, sir!" The little one said. "Hmm... I think my youngest daughter would like you. Her name is Brandy." I said. "Well, we have to go. Nice seeing you again, Terri!" Vincent said, then left with his family. I finished my job application, I'm to start tomorrow. I went home. Ariel was happy to see me. I told her about how I ran into Vincent at the building, she smiled. "How is he nowadays?" She asked. "Well, he's got 4 kids, one of them is Brandy's age, and another is Melanie's age." I told her, she smiled wider. Brandy walked over, crying. "Brandy, what's wrong?" Ariel asked. "Or-Orville and his friend took Cara and Terra to... The haunted diner...!" Brandy cried. I hugged her. "It's okay, baby girl, they wouldn't hurt them..." I assured her. "Where is Melanie?" I asked. Melanie walked in, worried. "Melanie, did you see it too?" I asked, she nodded. I went to my job, which is watching robots. Brandy was worried. "Daddy, don't go!" She begged. "I have to, I'm sorry." I said, then left. When I got to the building, I heard voices. "Oh man, dude, someone is coming!" Then two feminine screams, they headed towards an empty room and hid. I walked in, recognizing the screams. I looked around for my daughters. "Cara? Terra? Orville?" I yelled, I found where they were hiding and walked in. Orville squeaked. I was not happy. "Orville, when we get home, Ariel and I will work out a punishment. And as for you, Zach, you best get home before I report you to the police." I said, the same fearless, confident, cocky voice I thought I lost years ago. Zach ran out and I had to keep Cara, Terra and Orville in my Office. Around 3, Terra fell asleep and so did Orville. Cara stayed awake. "Uh, Dad...?" She said. "Yes?" I asked. "Dokn't look now, but there's a robot outside." I said. "What color?" I asked. "Hot pink." She told me. "Unless I'm wrong, he's harmless." I told her. He tried to get her eyes, she screamed, waking Orville and Terra. "Dad, what were you thinking?!" She yelled. "I needed a job!" I told her, then it became 6, he went to a different room and we left, freaked out. We got home. "Daddy, how was work?" Brandy asked, but I fell asleep. Ariel laughed. He works night." She said, then saw Cara was frightened. "Cara?" She said. "Orville and Zach took Terra and I to dad's work place!" Cara said. "I hope that Zach's parent punish him!" Terra chimed in. I woke up around 2 p.m. When I woke up, Ariel and I decided Orville was grounded for 4 weeks. Terra and Cara were cracking up. They laughed. "That what you get for kidnapping your sisters and bringing them to a haunted diner!" Terra said. Orville went to his room. Cara smiled, slightly cocky. I never thought I'd see that smile again. Then, I got a phone call, Cara answered. "Hello? Um, who is this?" She asked. "Uh huh, okay. Yeah, I'm one of his daughters." She said, then handed the phone to me. "Dad, it's for you. He said his name was... Leo..." She told me. I was talking. "Hello? Leo? Long time. Mmhmm. 4 daughters and a son. 2 sons and a daughter? Nu uh!" I said. "So, want to revisit my brothers and I sometime?" He asked. "Sure!" I said. He hung up, so I hung up. "Who was it?" Ariel asked. "Leo." I told her. She gasped. "You mean... Leonardo?" She asked another question. I nodded. "Cara, Terra, Melanie, Brandy. You guys haven't met or even heard of who we're talking about. Orville met them while Cara and Terra were sti-" I said, but Ariel put her hand over my mouth. "Too much information for kids, dear." Ariel told me, then moved her hand, I blushed out of embarrassment. "Sorry. Anyways, there's mutant turtles who've saved the Earth many times." I informed mine and Ariel's daughters. I told them about mine and Ariel's adventures with the turtles when we were teenagers. "Once upon a time, Dad." Cara said, they all laughed, and Ariel did too. I laughed too, but instantly returned to maturity. "Cara, I'm not that old. I'm only 25." I said. They were recovering from Cara's remark. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. Cara smiled that same cocky smile. I hugged my daughters and wife. Ariel got started on making dinner. I decided to call Vincent, he picked up. "Hello?" He asked. "Vincent?" I said. "Terri, hey...!" He said, then yawned, trying to hold it in, but failing. "So... This weekend, wanna send your youngest daughter over? She's 6, right?" I asked. "Uh huh and sure!" Vincent said. "That's how old my youngest is, too!" I said, then hung up. "Daddy, who were you talking to?" Brandy asked. "An old friend." I told her. "A turtle?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Would you like a playmate?" I asked. "Uh huh!" She said. "This friend of mine has a 6 year old daughter." I told her. "I'm 6!" Brandy said. "Dinner is finished!" Ariel called over. I got Orville and we sat down, said grace and ate. When I finished, I cleaned my plate. "That was really good, Ariel!" I said, she smiled. "Thank you." She said. It was surpringly 11:56 p.m. "Well, wheree I work is a 3 minute walk." I said, then walked out. Lucky thing, I always wear my shoes except in the shower. Chapter 2 Ariel's POV: Today is the day Terri agreed to invite Vincent's daughter over to play with Brandy. They were having a fun time until... "Nera?" Brandy asked. "Yeah, Brandy?" Nera responded. "Didn't your daddy work nights at a diner?" Brandy asked. "Yeah. The same one as your daddy." Nera said. Brandy looked at a clock. 8:06 a.m. "Daddy was s'posed to be home 2 hours ago!" Brandy exclaimed, worrying me. Nera squeaked, scared. Tabby and Melanie were playing too. Tabby was building a mini-robot. "Done! Uh, Melanie, where's your dad?" Tabby asked. "I dunno." She replied. I went out to look for him. "Cara, your in charge!" I yelled and left. I walked into the diner, which was packed with police officers and detectives. "What's going on?" I asked. An officer started talking to me. "The night guard was kidnapped last night. Around 4:30." He told me, I was scared. "The night guard is my husband!" I yelled. "Miss, calm down! We're searching as hard as we can." He said. I saw someone that was familiar. "Mikael?" I said, he saw me and walked over. "Hmm... Ariel, hey..." He said. "We're doing all we can, but to be honest, I've searched every room but the safe room." He said. "Oh, duh." He realized and walked towards the bathroom, but deviated and walked towards a wall, which fell when he poked it. He walked in and gasped. I ran over and saw Terri. He had tape over his mouth and his arms tied behind his back. I untied him and removed the tape, he was hurt. Mikael and I brought him out and an ambulance came. He was taken to the E.R. Mikael sighed, relieved. I went home. Nera was still playing with Brandy, but Brandy was doing her hair, I smiled. "Be careful, girls." I said to them, then told Melanie, Cara, Terra and Orville the news about Terri. I knew Brandy would be very upset, so I didn't tell her, I just prayed he'd be okay... Part 3 Cara's POV: Mom had told us the news about dad. I felt kinda upset. The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Brandy said. I looked at Nera. Her hair looked actually really nice. I told her about what happened to Terri. "Ouch. How severe?" She asked. "Pretty bad. Mom said his arm was broken." I told her. "Okay, so his arm was broken. What other injuries?" She asked. "Black eye, a lot of scratches and a bite mark." I said. "Judging from all those injuries..." She began. "... Carry the one..." She muttered. "He will be hospitalized for exactly a week and a half before being deemed cured enough to return home." She said. Mom came in. "How'd you do that?" She asked. "Easy. You measure the amount of time each injury would need to heal, then add them together, subtract by 4 and you get your answer." She explained. Mom and I were both shocked. "What exactly is your IQ when tested?" Mom asked. "Last IQ test I had, it added up to being 271." She explained. "Vincent and Ames must be really proud of you." Mom said. "Yet, they still haven't moved me to at least the Middle District at school! I'm still in the Low District." She said. "Not even Cara has an IQ of 271!" Mom said. "True. My IQ is 162." I said. I'm shocked Vincent and Amara haven't moved her up a District or two. TBC Category:Blog posts